


Sometimes Everyone is Against you

by Rjslpets



Series: Family Is What You Need After a War [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, He doesn't know what to do with it, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Gets a Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is another post-CW glimpse of Tony's life.  I am working on the doctor visits in my other universe, but this one crept in. I think it is nice and sweet.</p><p>Comments and kudos are so appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Everyone is Against you

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is still majorly injured and down for the count. Everyone is conspiring against him and Friday is such a traitor.

Tony looked away from the holograms hanging in the air all around him. Giving himself a break from the designs for prosthetics (screens on the left), upgrades to both War Machine and Ironman (screens on the right) and thoughts on the next generation of Stark tech (screens in front of him), he glanced at the kitchen. They had set up the special chair so that he could look at the TV, the windows or the kitchen without changing the angle of his body. Not, thought Tony, that he could actually move as he was encased in what seemed like an entire art school worth of plaster. The chair was for lack of a better term (and Tony definitely lacked a better term) a Barcalounger, designed to cradle his body and keep any strain off of his healing trunk while allowing him to work. It had been a compromise so that he wouldn’t go mad on bed rest and reinjure himself, but still satisfy the requirements of his doctors. Gone he mused were the days when he checked himself out AMA and closeted himself in his workshop to lick his wounds alone.

The reasons for this change were clearly visible from his chair. On the couch, probably reading another biography was the redoubtable Mama Rhodes. She had raised three accomplished children as a single mother in Philadelphia and Tony was completely outmatched by her. Besides she was backed up by her son who was sitting next to her. Rhodey was more than happy to direct his mother’s attention to Tony as it got it off of Rhodey and his healing. Tony was getting tired of the smug looks that the colonel was always shooting at him from behind his mother’s back when Mama Rhodes was scolding the billionaire.  She had been scolding Tony since he was 15 and had tagged along on Rhodey’s weekend visit home. She had been very suspicious of this pampered little white boy that her son had decided to room with and had given him a long once-over. Tony had been convinced that he was about to be summarily sent back to MIT, but she had finally smiled, told him to call her Mama Rhodes and then fed him to within an inch of his life. She had gotten on well with his mother too although they had mostly talked on the phone and met only rarely. Maria’s face flashed into Tony’s mind and he closed his eyes in pain.

To distract himself, he continued his little inventory of the blockade to his workshop. Because even if he could get around Mama Rhodes (and he was an amazingly charming man), an enormous block (frankly an entire wall) was sitting in the kitchen, lording it over the other two occupants. Edwin Jarvis had turned up a week after Siberia, looking after the engineer as if he had never retired.  Friday, the little traitor, had immediately given Jarvis authority over everything and Tony was positive that was not in her code. (When he asked, she sweetly told him that he had given JARVIS authority over everything – didn’t he remember? Maybe she should tell Jarvis that he had a head injury? Suck up.) There was no way to get around Jarvis; he was on to every trick that Tony could pull. Moreover, he had the Voice That Must Be Obeyed. That Voice had echoed through Tony’s childhood, instructing him to pick up his tools (even baby Starks did not have toys), come inside at once, eat his vegetables, and get ready for whatever. VTMBO still worked and Jarvis wielded it without remorse.

Tony still wasn’t sure who Andrew was or what he was doing in the tower (or even who had brought him), but Edwin Jarvis was sitting in the kitchen and speaking to him as if he belonged there, so maybe he did. Andrew certainly seemed to think that he did. He had taken over all the cooking, oversaw the cleaning staff and had even redone the kitchen. Apparently, gas was the only acceptable stove top cooking method and who knew that pots made such a difference? Tony was almost sure that he had stocked the kitchen with sufficient glassware, plates and utensils, but the Avengers were hard on all those items. At least that was what he assumed was the reason for the large purchase of household goods that Andrew had placed. Practice made his thoughts immediately veer away from the former team of superheroes. Friday had stopped apprising Tony of Andrew’s purchasing sometime around the second week he had shown up. These days it seemed like his AI allied with everyone against him.

He would say this for Andrew; he was almost as good a butler as Jarvis. To watch him politely and implacably turn Ross away without revealing any information about Tony was to watch a master at work. He could never be as good as Jarvis of course because Tony was loyal, unlike certain AIs. Andrew had taken over answering all personal phone calls and screening all visitors with an aplomb that only the best British butlers could aspire to. Every unwanted caller was met with the imperturbable refusal to budge. Tony had laughed for the first time since Siberia watching via camera as Andrew refused entry to Ross as if this was the 19th century and Ross was a tradesman trying to come in the front door.

Besides, Tony returned to his original thoughts, Andrew made the most incredible meals which was why Vision was in the kitchen. Not being able to actually taste the food had made cooking a challenge for the android. Since it was one of the few challenges he had ever faced (although he was only 3 so there’s that), Vision was determined to master the art. He had tried cooking from recipes but it hadn’t worked that well. Now, he spent most of his time observing Andrew do whatever the hell he did. Tony had to admit that the baking experiment was going well.  Apparently, not being able to taste was less of a handicap in baking as it required precision more than ingenuity. Not that any of that distracted Vision from any attempt by Tony to get around his medical restrictions. Tony admitted to himself that he found it easier to ignore Vision’s attempts to stop him than anyone else’s which mean that Vision had become an expert at enlisting backup. Helped by a certain traitorous AI.

Tony’s musings were interrupted by Andrew announcing that “Lunch was served” and “Would Sir like anything other than sparkling water?” and Jarvis fussing around setting him up for lunch, pushing the holograms out of the way. It occurred to Tony as he watched the activity, that maybe this was what having a family was supposed to be like.


End file.
